Miranda Cosgrove
thumbMiranda Taylor Cosgrove (ur. 14 maja 1993) - amerykańska aktorka i piosenkarka. Jest najbardziej znana z roli Megan Parker z Drake i Josh, Lato Hathaway z Szkole Rocka, i jako Carly Shay z iCarly. Również zagrała w filmie Hannah Montana film i The Wild Stallion.Jej kariera rozpoczęła się w 2001 roku - została zauważona przez agenta, który był pod wrażeniem jej śpiewu i tańca w restauracji o nazwie "Taste of LA". Biografia Wczesne życie Miranda Cosgrove urodziła się 14 maja 1993. Jej ojciec Tom jest właścicielem firmy sprzątającej, a matka gospodynią domową. W wieku 3 lat została odkryta przez agenta, kiedy tańczyła i śpiewała wokół stolików w restauracji Taste Los Angeles. Agent podszedł do jej rodziców i zapytał, czy nie myśleli, aby posłać córkę na kilka castingów. Na początku kariery występowała w reklamach telewizyjnych McDonalda i Mello Yello oraz zajmowała się modelingiem. Gdy miała 7 lat, oznajmiła rodzicom, że lubi to robić i chce się tym zajmować na stałe. Kariera aktorska Jej pierwsza rola była rolą epizodyczną w serialu Tajemnice Smallville. Następnie zadebiutowała na wielkim ekranie w filmie muzycznym Szkoła Rocka, w którym zagrała u boku Jacka Blacka. W jednej ze scen w filmie Cosgrove musiała zaśpiewać fałszując. Przez pięć lat brała lekcję śpiewu. Pomiędzy przerwami w kręceniu miała 45-minutową lekcję z Jimem O'Rourkiem z Sonic Youth, który uczył ją fałszować. Po zakończeniu kręcenia Cosgrove zaczęła brać lekcję gry na gitarze. Tuż po zakończeniu produkcji filmu Cosgrove dowiedziała się, że jej pilot do serialu Dana Schneidera został odebrany. Otrzymała swoją pierwszą główną rolę w serialu Drake & Josh. Grała Megan Parker, młodszą siostrę tytułowych bohaterów. Serial zadebiutował w Stanach Zjednoczonych 11 stycznia 2004. W czasie kręcenia serialuthumb zaprzyjaźniła się Danem Schneiderem. Podczas kręcenia ostatniej serii "Drake & Josh" Dan przyszedł do Mirandy i jej rodziców i zaczął opowiadać swoje pomysły na serial z Cosgrove w roli głównej. Mirandzie od razu spodobał się pomysł na serial o dziewczynie, która robi własny serial w internecie i zdobywa sławę. Serial zadebiutował na antenie 8 września 2007. Wystąpiła gościnnie w serialach telewizyjnych. W serialu Nieidealna zagrała Cosmminę, w Uziemionych Jessicę, a w Zoey 101 Pagie Howard. Udzieliła swojego głosu w filmie Disneya Here Comes Peter Cottontail: The Movie, w odcinku specjalnym serialu Co nowego u Scooby'ego oraz w dwóch odcinkach serialu komediowego Lilo & Stitch. Swoją drugą główną rolę filmową dostała w filmie komediowym Twoje, moje i nasze, w którym zagrała razem ze swoim kolegą Drakiem Bellem. W 2006 zagrała główną rolę w filmie The wild Stallion. W tym samym roku zagrała również w filmie Moja Bar Micwa, w którym to wcieliła się w rolę drugoplanową Karen Sussman.thumb|left Kariera muzyczna Debiut Cosgrove jako piosenkarki rozpoczął się od nagrania piosenki czołówkowej serialu iCarly pt. "Leave it all to me", którą nagrała razem z Drakiem Bellem. Piosenka została napisana przez Michaela Corcorana, członka zespołu Drake'a. Producenci serialu złożyli jej propozycję nagrania jeszcze trzech piosenek na "iCarly soundtrack" ("Stay my baby", "About you now", "Headphones On"). Po sukcesie ścieżki dźwiękowej Cosgrove postanowiła wydać swoją pierwszą EP, na której znalazły się trzy piosenki z soundtracku iCarly i dwie nowe ("FYI" i "Party Girl"). Płyta osiągnęła 47 miejsce na liście Hot 100 w styczniu 2009. W 2008 Cosgrove nagrała piosenkę "Christmas Wrapping" do filmu Merry Christmas Drake & Josh oraz piosenkę "Raining Sunshine" do filmu Klopsiki i inne zjawiska paranormalne, a także wydała teledysk do tej piosenki. thumb|Miranda i James Maslow Od lipca 2008 Cosgrove planowała wydanie swojej debiutanckiej płyty. Jej pierwszy oficjalny singiel, którego jest autorką, to "Kissin' U". Początkowo miała nazywać się "Sparks Fly". Ta piosenka była największym osiągnięciem thumb|leftmuzycznym Cosgrove. Swoją premierę miała 12 marca 2010, a wydana została 23 marca. Płyta z tą piosenką pt. "Sparks Fly" zajęła 8 miejsce na liście US Billboard 200 chart. 12 lutego 2010 Cosgrove stała się ambasadorką firmy kosmetycznej Neutrogena. W styczniu 2011 Cosgrove ujawniła, że jej nowa EP będzie zatytułowana "High Maintenance". Pierwszy singiel z tej EP "Dancing crazy" został napisany przez Maxa Martina, Shellbacka i Avril Lavigne i wyprodukowany przez Martina i Shellbacka. Po trzech tygodniach utwór zajął 40 miejsce na liście Billboard adult Pop songs. 24 stycznia 2012 została wydana ścieżka dźwiękowa do 5 i 6 serii serialu iCarly. Na płycie znalazła się piosenka Cosgrove "Dancing crazy", piosenka "Shakespeare" w wersji akustycznej oraz dwie nowe "Million Dollars" i "All kinds of wrong". Trasy koncertowe *2010: Dancing Crazy Tour *2011: Dancing Crazy Summer Tour (przerwana z powodu wypadku samochodowego) Filmografia Programy Telewizyjne Nagrody i nominacje *2004 Young Artist Award: Best Young Ensemble in a Feature Film – nominacja *2004 MTV Movie Awards: Best On-Screen Team – nominacja *2006 Young Artist Award: Young Ensemble Cast – nominacja *2007 Young Artist Award: Best Performance in a TV Series (Comedy or Drama) – Supporting Young Actress – nominacja *2008 Young Artist Award: Young Artist Award – nominacja *2008 Kids' Choice Awards: Favorite TV Show (icarly) – nominacja *''2008 Kids' Choice Awards: Favorite TV Show (Drake i Josh) – wygrana'' *''2009 Kids' Choice Awards: Favorite TV Show (icarly) – wygrana'' *2009 Kids' Choice Awards: Favorite Television Actress – nominacja *2009 Young Artist Award: Outstanding Young Performers in a TV Series (icarly) – nominacja *''2009 Young Artist Award: Best Performance in a TV Series (Comedy or Drama) – Leading Young Actress – wygrana'' *2009 Teen Choice Awards: Choice TV Actress: Comedy- nominacja *''2010 Kids' Choice Awards: Favorite TV Show (icarly) – wygrana'' *2010 Kids' Choice Awards: Favorite Television Actress – nominacja *2010 Young Artist Award: Outstanding Young Performers in a TV Series (icarly) – nominacja *2010 Young Artist Award: Best Performance in a TV Series (Comedy or Drama) – Leading Young Actress – nominacja *2010 Teen Choice Awards: Choice TV Actress: Comedy- nominacja *2010 Teen Choice Awards: Choice Smile – nominacja *2010 Teen Choice Awards: Choice Music Breakout Artist—Female (płyta Sparks Fly) – nominacja *''2010 Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards México: Favorite International Character of Series: Female – wygrana'' *2010 Nickelodeon Australian Kids' Choice Award: Favorite TV Star – nominacja *2011 Producers Guild of America Awards 2010: Favorite Animated Feature (jak ukraść księzyc) – nominacja *''2011 Kids' Choice Awards: Favorite TV Show (icarly) – wygrana'' *2011 Kids' Choice Awards: Favorite Television Actress – nominacja *2011 Young Artist Award: Best Performance in a TV Series (Comedy or Drama) – Leading Young Actress – nominacja *2011 Teen Choice Awards: Choice TV Actress: Comedy- nominacja *2012 Kids Choice Award: Ulubiona Aktorka: Comedy - nominacja *'2012 Young Artist Awards: Acuvue Inspiration Award - wygrana' *2012 Young Artist Awards: Choice TV Actress: Comedy - nominacja Kategoria:Aktorzy